ICarly: The Movie
iCarly: The Movie is a 2010 film adaptation from iCarly. Filming begins on August 2009 and ended in October 2009. From Nickeldeon Movies and Paramount Pictures, it is scheduled for on July 30, 2010 in the United States and July 29, 2010 in the United Kingdom.iCarly Movie moved up from 2011 to 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved April 30, 2010. Production Development On March 2009, Jennette McCurdy confirmed on her Twitter page that there will be an iCarly movie to be released.Jennette McCurdy Talks To Twitter About iCary: The Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved March 13, 2009. The film adaptation for iCarly was planned by Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor on December 12, 2009.First iCarly Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved December 12, 2009. It will be about Carly switching schools and switching to new webshows, which is iCarly will come to an end. They plan on having release dates between April 8, 2011 and August 27, 2010, but reported an earlier release date of July 30, 2010, which was three weeks away from another Paramount and Nickoldeon Movies production of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Airbender The Last Airbender]. From Nickeldeon Movies and Paramount Pictures, this is the and only first live action movie that is based on Nickelodeon. The other movies that were based on that channel were animated, such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rugrats_Movie The Rugrats Movie] on November 20, 1998, it's sequel, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugrats_in_Paris:_The_Movie Rugrats in Paris: The Movie] on November 17, 2000, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimmy_Neutron:_Boy_Genius_(film) Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius] on December 21, 2001, although was not the only one that is based onto Nick, but a TV series is a spin-off were based onto the film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hey_Arnold!:_The_Movie Hey Arnold!: The Movie] on June 28, 2002, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wild_Thornberrys_Movie The Wild Thornberrys Movie] on December 21, 2002, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie] on November 19, 2004. Although, Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys have their crossover movie, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugrats_Go_Wild Rugrats Go Wild], which was released on June 13, 2003. iCarly will be interducing as the only live-action film to be in that production, for the film planning to release it in theaters, instead of premiering it on Television. Only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly:_iGo_to_Japan iCarly: iGo to Japan] is the only movie into the franchise to premiere on TV. Filming It is scheduling to start on August 2009, in Los Angeles, and took 2 months to film iCarly: The Movie, with filming finishing on November 2009.iCarly: The Movie Production Begins in March. Wiki News. Retrieved September 29, 2009. The rest of the filming went to Los Angeles for scene of Carly going for her vacation. The film officially begins filming in Los Vegas beginning between September and early November 2009.iCarly: The Movie visits Los Vegas. Wiki News. Retrieved November 12, 2009. The film will have scenes of Carly and Kyle kissing, as well as Carly and her new co-worker fighting each other because of her new co-worker thinks that she's the only one becoming more famous than Carly. As of May 2010, the film has finished filming and is in post-production. Casting Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor, the stars of the TV Series, iCarly will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay.iCarly: The Movie Moves To Big Screen. Wiki News. Retrieved May 10, 2010. Other cast that will be in the movie were Mary Scheer and Noah Munck as Marissa Benson and Gibby Gibson. Aria Wallace will also return as well as the role of Mandy Valdez. Demi Moore is set to play as Carly Shat's mother.Demi Moore in iCarly movie? Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. Greg Mullavy, who played Carly's granddad from the TV series, will return as Granddad Shay.Greg Mullavy returns in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. Jessie McCartneyJesse McCartney as Miranda Cosgrove's love interest in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. and Kendra WilkersonKendra Wilkerson as Jerry Trainor's sexy love interst. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. were set to play as the love interest to Carly and Spencer. Justin Bieber will also appear into the film for the scene where he performs a song live. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly ShayiCarly: The Movie - In Works. Wiki News. Retreived May 7, 2010. *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Aria Wallace as Mandy Valdez *Jesse McCartney as Kyle AndersoniCarly: The Movie - Interduce New Characters. Wiki News. Retrieved May 7, 2010. *Demi Moore as Mariah Shay *Kendra Wilkinson as Lisa *Greg Mullavy as Granddad Shay *Justin Bieber as himself Release The film will be released in cinemas on July 30, 2010 in the United States and Canada. The film's budget is a estimated $35,000,000 to cost for the movie to be successful, as of the most expensive movie for a movie based on Nick. It will show a first look for the film, during a premiere of a new episode of iCarly, on May 8, 2010.iCarly: The Movie - See First Look May 8th. Wiki News. Retrevied May 8, 2010 The film's trailer was released on May 14, 2010, along with it's official poster, which is Cosgrove's 17th birthday.First iCarly: The Movie Trailer - Happy 17th Birthday, Miranda Cosgrove! Wiki News. Retrieved May 14, 2010. The film is rated G for all ages admitted to see this movie.iCarly: The Movie slams a G rating. Wiki News. Retrieved June 15, 2010. Soundtrack iCarly: The Movie motion picture soundtrack will be avaliable July 27, 2010. Development "Kissing U" and "Leave it All to Me" are lead singles for the soundtrack. Several of songs such as "The Climb", "Send it On", "Start All Over", "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" and "See You Again" were written by Miley Cyrus.Miley Cyrus: "Hannah Motnana: The Movie, Can't Be Tamed, Breakout". Retrieved June 15, 2010. Others such as "Kissing U", "About You Now", "Stay My Baby" and "Leave it All to Me" were written by Miranda Cosgrove.Miranda Cosgrove: "iCarly, Kissing U. Retrieved June 15, 2010. Justin Bieber, who guess appearing into the film has written a song "Baby", featuring with Ludacris. Also "S.O.S." and "Send it On" were both written by the Jonas Brothers. Tracklisting *Kissing U - Miranda Cosgrove *Leave it All to Me - Miranda Cosgrove *The Climb - Miley Cyrus *About You Now - Miranda Cosgrove *Thunder - Boys Like Girls *Stay My Baby - Miranda Cosgrove *Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Miley Cyrus *Send it On - Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Jonas Brothers *Baby - Justin Bieber feat Ludacris *Start All Over - Miley Cyrus *See You Again - Miley Cyrus *Flying Forward - Alyson Stoner *S.O.S - Jonas Brothers *Never Say Never - The Frey References External links *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes